


And the Sun Rises

by Lemon_Bear



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Patch 4.5: A Requiem For Heroes Spoilers, mentioned death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Bear/pseuds/Lemon_Bear
Summary: After the events at Ghimlyt Dark, the WoL has no shortage of people worried about them. Maybe none more than the Azure Dragoon who has some feelings he needs to get off his chest.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 25





	And the Sun Rises

The sun had just begun to rise over Foundation. The Warrior of Light leaned against a railing overlooking the misty calm of the canyons below Ishgard. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths filling her lungs with the chilly air that stung in just the right way.

The mix of emotions she held within her heart at this moment swirled around in her head wildly. The shame of falling before the Elidibus-possessed Zenos leaving everyone at the Ghimlyt Dark in danger; the aching sadness at the loss of the scions to the mysterious force calling out to them; the look on Alisaie’s face as she was taken still burned into the back of Lemon’s eyes after her promise that they wouldn’t leave each other’s side. These dark emotions were also matched with warm feelings of knowing that Estinien had rescued her from certain death at the Ascian’s hand, the concern and care Aymeric had put into her recovery from said Ascian, and the kind words that the former Count de Fortemps had for her that mirrored a fatherly kind of love toward her that she hadn’t experienced before.

It was all a bit much for her to contain as she fought back the beginnings of tears. She took a few more shaky breaths, watching the steam leave her mouth in twirling puffs. Closing her eyes to take in the silence of the early morning, she figured she wouldn’t be getting any quiet moments any time soon, she may as well enjoy this while it lasted.

The soft but noticeable clunk of metal boots upon the cobblestone ground alerted her that her moment of quiet was all but over.

The au ra turned to face whomever the visitor was, not exactly trusting a mysterious stranger to be at her back, everything considered. Lemon unfortunately still lacked her full reaction time because the stranger had already gotten close enough to easily swoop her off of her feet and into their arms. If it hadn’t been for the familiar white hair and blue armor the warrior would have had the Elezen man on the ground with her axe at his skull in a matter of moments.

“Estinien?” She asked with mild confusion in her voice. She did not get a response and his eyes were obscured by his bangs leaving her with no answers as Estinien began his ascent over the rooftops of Ishgard.

The dragoon carried the warrior until the two reached a small alcove between buildings with a flat surface for them to both stand on comfortably. No windows, and high above the ground where the first noises of the morning were beginning to float from the streets down below.  
Estinien softly released Lemon down to her feet, still keeping his gaze averted from her face. Lemon slowly reached a hand toward his face and gently caressed his cheek which he leaned into. After a brief moment of tense quiet, he finally looked down at her, looking furious as he opened his mouth several times to start sentences that died before they left his mouth. With a groan, he finally found his words,

“Fury damn it all,” he growled as he pulled Lemon into a bone-crushing hug holding her as tight as he could. Lemon, gasped, surprised at the sudden gesture, then returned the hug. It only took a moment before she realized that Estinien was shaking as he rested his head on top of hers.

“Est? What’s wrong?” Lemon whispered, as she began to rub small circles over his back in an attempt to soothe whatever had disturbed her partner so. Estinien released his grip on her and brought his hands up to hold her face looking into her eyes, giving Lemon a full view of the pain in his own.

“Lemon, I watched you fall before the crown prince of Garlemald, and barely averted your death at his hand, and worse still when you seemed to have fallen under the same affliction as the other scions,” he squeezed his eyes shut, his shaking subsiding a bit. “I'd hate to think you find me heartless enough to not be beside myself with worry over you...”

Lemon’s eyes began to well over with tears, guilt, relief, and love marrying in her stomach and overwhelming her as she buried herself back into his chest hugging him tight to her as she began to sob.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, Est I’m so sorry,” was all she could manage to choke out between sobs. The two fell to their knees, holding one another. “I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough on my own, I didn’t think I would have fallen in the middle of the fight, I had to try to keep going despite it all to give everyone else a chance to fall back, I failed the alliance...”

“Damn the alliance!” He interjected, pulling Lemon out of her rant, the two met eyes before he continued. “They can manage without wielding you as their own personal weapon, I cannot…” Estinien took a breath closing his eyes and resting his forehead against hers. “I could not bear to lose you too, I love you…” he nearly whispered the last part.

Lemon’s breath caught in her throat at the confession, a new wave of tears overwhelmed her and began to stream down her face. She took hold of his face and closed the gap between the two of them, kissing Estinien for all she was worth. 

It was warm and soft at first but built into impassioned kisses between them, the two only pausing to take breaths or to draw out the contact in order to truly savor the moment.

Once the two parted to breathe Lemon laughed breathlessly, smoothing her thumbs over the elezen’s sharp cheeks, wiping away tears. If they belonged to her or Estinien she had no way of knowing.

“I know,” she said looking fondly into his stormy blue eyes. “I know, I love you too Estinien… thank you.” Sighing, the dragoon leaned forward and placed a soft and lingering kiss on Lemon's forehead.

“Do not tell our comrades of my sudden fit of emotions, I fear they may never let me live it down,” he chuckled, pulling Lemon back into his arms as he began to slowly rock them both side to side.

Lemon nuzzled the side of her face into his chest and laughed softly,  
“I don’t know, it may be kind of fun to let the others know the Azure Dragoon does have a heart deep down under all that armor.” She let out another snort of laughter as Estinien squeezed her tighter.

“Fury help me, what am I to do with you, you armor-clad demoness?”

“Love me apparently.”

“Aye, I do love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! o/


End file.
